


And they were roommates

by Cookiejuice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, College roommate au no one asked for, No beta we die like mace windu, ace coded jango fett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Short drabble series centered around the question: What if Jango Fett and Obi Wan Kenobi were college roommates?
Kudos: 4





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but I still deliver.

_Clink._

Jango looked around the room, sitting on a cardboard box as he chugged a can of Dr Pepper. His room, starting now, a week before the first semester of his senior year of college. He had to move out of the Mandalore house after president Satine kicked him out, so he was now living in the apartment dorms. However, he had not yet met his roommate. Kicking the now empty can into the trashbin, he set to opening a few boxes already.

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the apartment door, and Jango opened it to see dean Dooku.

“Hello mister Fett. I have come to show your new roommate in”. 

The dean was always so proper and clean, it made Jango wonder what he was hiding under all that. Nodding, he stepped aside, letting Dooku in. When his eyes fell on the person he was with, however, they narrowed.

_Obi wan Kenobi._

He knew Obi wan Kenobi, regrettably. He and little miss Kryze had had a.. thing for a while, and he did not have enough digits on his hands to count the amount of times he caught either of them sneaking out of the Mandalore house. Kenobi and him never got along, and now they were supposed to live together?! Dooku must have fell and hit his head to come to this decision.

“Dean Dooku, with all due respect. I don’t think putting Kenobi and myself in the same apartment is a good idea”.

“For once I agree with Fett”, Kenobi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dooku, however, twirled his hands in an almost aloof manner. “You two were the only ones without a roommate, so there was no other option. Unless you each rather pay double the price for your own spaces, hm?”

The two students grumbled, knowing he had a point. Neither of them had the budget to live without a roommate.

“Excellent, I shall leave you to it, then”. And gone was the old dean.

Jango and Kenobi stared at each other, eyes narrowing.

“I despise you”

“The feeling is mutual, Fett”.

“Hands off my shakes, I will not hesitate to mutilate you”.

“How charming. One would wonder why you got kicked from Mandalore”.

There it was, the first low blow. Didn’t even take them five minutes.

“Shouldn’t you be busy kissing Kryze’s ass?”

“At least I get ass”

“Disgusting”, Jango scoffed, and turning around, he left the room, slamming the door of his bedroom closed.


End file.
